


The Library of Dream

by Allatariel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Dreams, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: I wrote this on September 17, 2017 inspired bythese panels from Sandman.





	The Library of Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on September 17, 2017 inspired by [these panels from Sandman](https://allatariel.tumblr.com/post/186910785953/joanarebola-the-sandman-the-kindly-ones).

All the books I’ve dreamed in a thousand sleepless nights  
penned in blood and tears and sweat  
dried with sleep-sand  
on the green-red infinity dancing in the skin behind my eyelids  
I know your spines letter by letter, crack and furl  
I feel your pages flutter against the bars of my ribs, susurrations echoing inside the chambers of my heart


End file.
